The invention relates to footwear.
Overshoes, including galoshes, are used to protect a wearer's shoes, particularly in mud, snow or slush. Snow or slush (including salt commonly used to melt the snow or slush) can damage the shoes, particularly when they are made of leather. Overshoes are typically constructed of molded rubber or plastic having sufficient flexibility to allow the overshoe to be pulled over a shoe within a range of shoe sizes.
In use, overshoes are typically constructed to be slipped over the toe of the shoe with one or both hands and then stretched over the heel.